An English Mutual Killing
by Galactic-Frasmils
Summary: In Isaka Secondary School, a Mutal Killing game starts with 16 students of that academy. And the rules state that you have to kill or be killed... Who lives? And who suffers death? (SYOC Open - 15/16 Spaces)


My eye's slowly drifted open. A few moments later I was able to see clearly. I was sitting in a small condense classroom on a chair behind a desk. Around me was at least 16 desks. I got up and looked around. Where was I? I didn't remember entering this room. A small blue book was sitting on the floor with a sticky note attached. The note read, 'ATTEND THE CAFETERIA BY 8:15 OR PUNISHMENT WILL BE ACQUIRED.'

As it seemed important, I stuffed the note into my left sleeve. It functioned as a small storing device for stuff like this. Hopefully I wouldn't drop it.

 **((STICKY NOTE RECEIVED))**

Then I looked at the cover of the book. It read, 'A history of Isaka Secondary School'.

My breath stopped for a bit. Isaka Secondary School sounded familiar. My brain felt numb as I checked it for clues. I found none. In fact my memory seemed almost blank apart from the events that had happened maybe a minute ago. I decided to hold onto the Book for now. Holding it in my hands, I walked up to the black board that was placed a few desks in front of me. It was mostly blank apart from a crude drawing of a Alpaca. Not sure why exactly someone would draw that. Four pieces of chalk laid on the frame. I left them their to look on the teacher's desk. After placing down the book, I took a look at it properly.

The desk had three drawers. I pulled them all open, looking for a clue or anything. This whole situation was still weird. It was only luck, it seemed, that I wasn't screaming or first two had nothing in them but the third contained a small key. I picked up the key and placed it with the sticky note.

 **((KEY RECEIVED))**

Deciding to leave the book until later, I excited the room by using the door. When outside I saw that the door had a sign to the right of it stating, '1-4'.

"Hum... That should mean I'm on the first floor in the fourth room. Then I'm not alone and there are other people in other rooms!"

After saying that, I cheered to myself before walking happily down the large corridor I was now in. I passed another door with a similar sign yet this time it said, '1-5'. Maybe someone else was inside? I peeked in. It was another small classroom but it had windows. They were covered with steal plates. I'd try and remember that.

 **((NEW INFOMATION RECIEVED))**

I walked on past the door and about eleven others that looked the same. I looked inside a couple. About two of them included windows which also had steal plates. The others looked like my one a little.

After passing '1-16', I found a large double sided door with a keyhole. Fishing through my sleeve for the key, I put it in the keyhole and turned it. A short unlocking sound was heard, so I tried to push the door open. It wouldn't budge. Attempting again, I pushed harder this time though it remained shut.

I was beginning to think of finding another key, when-

*BANG*

The door suddenly slammed open, taking me by surprise enough that I hit the floor.

"Oh well at least the door's still intact..."

Lifting my head up from the floor, I saw a whole gym packed with girls and boys who looked my age with a small robot dragon was standing in the gym with it's red eyes staring at me.

"YOU!" A sharp loud voice rang out from it's mouth. "YOU WERE ALMOST LATE!"

Most of the people in the room turned to look at me. I stood up and looked at the robot.

"Who on earth are you? And where am I!"

* * *

 **RULES -**

 **1\. Please put your character's name in the name of your Private Message (Send the form through there not the reviews). It will help get chapter's out faster.**

 **2\. I do not want any Mary Sue's in this SYOC or any Gary Stu's.**

 **3\. This is not Japan, this is England. So please explain any names from other countries.**

 **4\. Realistic talents please! I do not want any NSFW Talents in this SYOC.**

 **FORM -**

 **Name:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **Gender:**

 **Talent:**

 **Country of Orign:**

 **Country of Residence:**

 **Age:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Blood Type:**

 **Date of Birth:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Hair:**

 **Eyes:**

 **Skin Tone:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Scars:**

 **History:**

 **Personality:**

 **Habits:**

 **Family:**

 **Relationships:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Pet Peeves:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

 **How Are They Murdered?:  
**

 **Execution:**

 **Theme Song:**

 **Characters**

 **Female:  
**

 **1\. Chiharu Anzai (Talent - Optimist)**

 **2\. N/A** **(Talent - N/A)**

 **3.** **N/A** **(Talent - N/A)**

 **4.** **N/A** **(Talent - N/A)**

 **5.** **N/A** **(Talent - N/A)**

 **6.** **N/A** **(Talent - N/A)**

 **7.** **N/A** **(Talent - N/A)**

 **8.** **N/A** **(Talent - N/A)**

 **Male:**

 **1.** **N/A** **(Talent - N/A)**

 **2.** **N/A** **(Talent - N/A)**

 **3.** **N/A** **(Talent - N/A)**

 **4.** **N/A** **(Talent - N/A)**

 **5.** **N/A** **(Talent - N/A)**

 **6.** **N/A** **(Talent - N/A)**

 **7.** **N/A** **(Talent - N/A)**

 **8.** **N/A** **(Talent - N/A)**


End file.
